


The Night Sky

by ShedisTheMantisHero



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drawing, Love, Nath drawing Chloe, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShedisTheMantisHero/pseuds/ShedisTheMantisHero
Summary: She was like a night sky and he was just a lowly human in love with her.





	The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first work so I would apreciate any feedback, positive or negative. Also sorry for my english, it is my second language. Anyways, enjoy!

Nathanael sat at his desk like always. He was drawing instead of listening to the teachers lecture like always. And dreaming about Chloe. Like always. It was just his luck that he happened to fall in love with a bully, the meaniest, most selfish and spoiled student in his class, or even at the whole school. He tried to get rid of the feeling. That’s why he turned to Marinette. She was kind, friendly and easygoing. Too late he realised that what he liked the most was the only thing she had in common with Chloe: the inner strength, this fire burning in their eyes. When his crush showed the class his comic about Super Nathan (a very stupid name by the way) he wasn’t embarassed. Well, he was. But that wasn’t really the reason why he got acumatised. The reason was the pain that he still felt when Chloe did that. He got angry at himself for being unable to let go, so he wanted to go out with Marinette even more. He didn’t acknowledge it at the time, so Hawk Moth couldn’t use it.  
What Nathanael was most ashamed of was the pride he felt about being evillustrator. He really liked his power, thought that it was the most amazing power any villain or hero ever had. He often imagined what he would do if he had that power all the time. He could leave a rose for Chloe every morning, he could make her life so much easier. He would be her silent guardian, protecting her from all the akumas she caused. He smiled bitterly. Yeah. His one and only, lovely Chloe. He looked over at her. She was just standing up. Nathanael didn’t stop to wonder why. He just admired her long, golden hair which flowed behind her when she moved to exit the classroom. Her head held high, pride and confidence sorrounding her like a shield. Protecting her. Why did she need protection? Nathanael thought. She has it all! She is rich, beautifull, her dad would do just about anything for her. She is the Mayer’s only daughter for heaven’s sake! What does she need protection from?  
Then it hit him.  
Anyone would want what she had. And in order to get it they would wear their masks and pretend to like her. In this fake world she must feel very... lonely. Maybe that’s why she clings to Adrien that much. The only person rich and true enough to not want anything from her. The only one showing his true face. The only one she could trust in this world. After all her mother was away and her father always busy. They weren’t there for her. For the same reason she adored Ladybug so much. She wanted be like her, who could trust almost anyone in Paris.  
Nathanael couldn’t imagine what this life must have looked like. Suddenly the mean and somewhat evil girl seemed small and lonely. ‚Wow’ he thought ‚she must be extremly strong to keep up with this life and still hold her head high’. And she was. That is what he loved about her.  
„You, Tomato. What are you looking at?”  
Suddenly someone spoke right in front of him. Nathanael jumped suprised and a little scared, then blushed seeing how close she was. Right in front of him. He could just reach out and touch her gorgeous hair... No. No way. He looked her in the eyes, those amazing eyes, blue like the summer sky. She was looking at him as well, her nose wrinked from the disgusted face she was making. The face that reminded him just how out of reach she was to him. Yeah. He was just a peasant to her. Not worthy of attention unless she made fun of him. Who was he? Just an amateur artist. And she was the Mayer’s daughter. Even if he understood how unhappy she was he couldn’t do anything about it, because she wouldn’t let him. Ever.  
She cleared her throat and once again stripped him from his thoughts. The redhead realised he has been staring and blushed putting down his head. He remembered her earlier question which remained unanswered.  
„Um... N-nothing” he stummered.  
She blinked.  
„What?”  
His cheeks became even more red.  
„You... You asked what I was looking at.”  
She ignored him and took his scetchbook instead.  
„What are you drawing?” She flipped through a fiew pages and froze when she saw it. Nathanael knew she’d find it eventually. He drew it two days ago and it was his best work so far. It was her portrait, but not her. She looked different. She looked sad, scared and lonely. But in her eyes was this fire, strength that he loved so much. She didn’t wear any mask. On the side he wrote in a clear, nice writing: _”She is like the night sky. So beautifull that I could look at her for hours, but she won’t spare me one glance. Just as distant, unreachable. Just as cold.”_ Chloe stared dumbfolded at the piece. She opened her mouth but failed to form words. Nathanael looked at his trembling hands. What will be her next reaction? Anger? Probably.  
He wasn’t right. Chloe looked up at him, then at the scetchbook in her hands. She placed it carefully on his desk and then spoke, her voice a little shaky at first, but rising with each word.  
„I am not as weak as you drew me. I am not sad, scared or lonely! I have everything!”  
The boy wasn’t sure if she tried to convince him or herself. Before he could react she turned around and stormed out of an empty classroom. Nathanael didn’t even know when everybody else left. He rised slowly and let his head fall down. She hated him. Of course she did. Because he drew her vournerable. And that was unforgivable. However he was suprised that she didn’t say anything about his crush on her. It seemed like her favourite mocking subject.

That night Nathanael looked at the sky full of stars. He saw Chloe there.


End file.
